Run Away with Me
by Mia Koji
Summary: Hiya! This story took me forever to write! Mia has this mean boyfriend, and Ryo wants to help her. At the end you find out something about him... please R/R. I worked very hard on this, please tell me what you think.


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors, but I do own Bobby.

Please read and review!

Run Away with Me

***Ryo's POV***

I watched them as they kid around. She looks so happy with him. I wish I could make her happy like that. She means the world to me. I know him though, I know what she means to him, and I know what he what's from her. Though I can't tell her or she'll be sad. I hate seeing her upset. When she's sad it makes me sad, or should I say sadder.

Does she know? Does she know that this is all a game to him? That he wants her for one thing and one thing only. He likes to get drunk, maybe that's when it will happen, or when the guys and I aren't here, or maybe, just maybe when they go to his house. 

Does she care that he hits her? Does she care about the pain? Is he making her do this? Holding her against her will? No, Mia isn't like that. She never would let anyone tell her what to do or how to do it. She's so strong.

" Bobby put me down!" I hear her laugh as her boyfriend picks her up over his head. How long do I have to watch this happen? 

' As long as you stay here' I hear a voice in my head say.

' I can't leave, what if she needs me?' I tell it.

' Does it look like she needs you?' It tells me.

' Right now…no, but she might need me later. I truly love her and when she needs someone to love her, I'll be there for her.' I told the voice.

' Get over it, she doesn't love you, if she did she would be with you right now! Look at her damn it! She's having lots of fun with Bobby, why would she need you or even dream of being with you or needing you?' It cried back.

' Maybe you're right, I am useless here. I have no reason to be here.' I told it as I went back inside to my room.

" Hey, Ryo!" I hear Kento call.

" Yeah?" I ask looking over him.

" What's wrong? You seem down." He told me.

" I am moving out." I told him then going into my room and slamming the door.

I grabbed a box that was in my closet and started to pack up the smaller things. I had at least five boxes. We had them just incase we wanted to leave or something. And that's what I want to do…I want to leave.

" Yo, Ryo! Let us in man!" I heard Rowen yell.

" It's open." I said back as I went to get another box.

" Waz up with this? I thought that we all were going to stay here in less we really had to go." Rowen said.

" I know, but I really have to go." I told him.

" Why?" Sage asked.

" Cause there is no reason for me to stay." I told him.

" Do we have reasons to stay?" A confused Kento asked.

" What about us? Aren't we your friends? What about Mia…" Cye started.

" Mia doesn't need us, she has Bobby." I said cutting him off.

" This is about Mia!" Kento yelled.

" She has nothing to do with this!" I hissed.

" Sure she does, you love her, but now your jealous!" Sage said.

" Jealous? Jealous of what, Bobby? Hardly." I said as I packed.

" Yes you are! Don't lie to us Wildfire!" Rowen cried.

" Fine, I love her! I long for her each night! She doesn't even notice me nor should she! She has Bobby! And Bobby is just using her! After I tell her that why should I stay?" I snapped.

" Cause you are her friend, and she'll respect you for it." Cye said.

" No! She'll think I am making it up after I tell her that I care for her!" I yelled.

" Hey man don't be so down on your self." Rowen said.

" Just go away! Leave me alone!" I cried.

I watched as they left my room. I feel so bad for yelling at them. Maybe if they were me they would see it my way.

I woke up early the next day to go to a leasing center at an apartment complex that was only ten minutes away. After talking to them, I got the apartment on the top floor. I was moving in today as well.

I went home to see everyone sitting on the couch looking upset, even Mia. Did she really want me to stay? If she really did then hell I would unpack right now. No I can't do that! 

" I am moving out today." I said as I turned away to walk upstairs.

" At least let us help you." Mia said to me.

"::sigh:: Fine, you can help me." I said as I walked to my room with them right behind me.

Around three we finished unpacking everything, all of my things. Mia gave me the bed that was in my room, some old dishes and silverware, a couch, and some other little things that I need for my apartment.

" Thanks guys." I said as I sat next to Mia. I felt warm inside as she smiled at me.

" No, prob." Rowen said sitting next to me.

" So let's get some pizza!" I said standing up and then giving Mia a hand.

" Thanks." She said giving me a smile.

" PIZZA IS GOOD!" Kento cried.

" Let's take the van!" Rowen said as we went outside.

' She's so happy. Maybe it's better that I've left. Does she care that I won't be there anymore?' I asked my self.

' You know that she doesn't care, so get over it!' A voice cried in my head.

' I can't I will always love her!' I yelled at the voice.

' Though she'll never love you' It said back.

' Don't you know that I know that!? I don't care though!' I yelled back at it.

' Really?' It asked me.

" Yes really! I have to help her! I want to tell her about Bobby.' I told it, all of a sudden I had a bad headache, I fell to my knees.

" RYO!" I heard Mia yell.

" I am okay." I managed to say.

" What happened?" Cye asked.

" My head it hurts a lot." I said, as I tried to stand up. I felt Rowen and Sage catch me.

" You should get some sleep." Mia told me as she put her hand on my face.

" No, that's okay." I said as I tried to get away from them and walk to the car.

" Ryo, you need some sleep." I heard Mia protest.

" Really, I am fine." I told her giving her a smile.

" Fine, let's go I guess." She said in a concern voice. Could she care? No! I can't think that! I might start to believe it.

We reached the pizza restaurant around 3:30. We kept stopping for Kento who had way too much to drink. I sat next to Mia and Cye, while across from me was Kento. We joked around like we normally do, you couldn't even tell that they were upset. Were they even upset? What did they tell Mia?

" Ryo, ain't that Bobby over there?" Cye whispered to me.

" Yeah that is him." I whispered back as I look over at Bobby who was with his friends and he had a girl in his arms.

" What are you looking at?" Mia asked.

" Nothing." Cye and I said.

" Tell me, please." She said as she followed our eyes to where we were looking. "Oh." She managed to say when she saw Bobby.

" Mia, are you okay?" Sage asked her.

" Yeah, hang on, I'll be right back." She said as she went over to him.

" This might not be good." I said as I watched Mia and Bobby talk. I could see the tears coming down her face and him laughing.

" Hang on, I am going to go get her." I heard Rowen say as he got up to get Mia. I know how close Rowen and Mia is. They are like brother and sister. I wonder what I am like to her.

" Ten bucks that Rowen is going to hit him." Kento said.

" You're on." Sage said.

We all watched as Rowen yelled at Bobby, who now looked a little scared. We saw Bobby say something and then Rowen punched him in the face.

" Damn it! Here." Sage said handing Kento the money. I couldn't help, but to laugh at them.

Two minutes later Rowen came back with Mia still crying. I felt my heartache as is saw Mia cry. She was leaning against Rowen.

" Mia." I said, softly as I motioned Rowen to let me hold her.

" I hate him! He's a son of a bitch that asshole!" Mia cried as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

" I know that he is." I told her as I rubbed her back softly.

" Maybe we should go somewhere else." Kento said.

" Really? I mean you never say that. Willing to go an hour with out eating!" Sage said.

" Shut up hair boy!" Kento hissed.

" Stop it you two!" Rowen yelled.

" Come let's go back to my place." I said as I helped Mia up and then leaving letting the guys pay for the drinks. I was going to pay for the dinner that we were going to order back at my apartment.

" Let's get some take out from the Chinese restaurant down the street." Kento said when we entered my place.

" Okay, Cye can you please order dinner and pick it up?" I asked handing him a fifty.

" Sure." He said as we took out his car phone and ordered the dinner.

" Let's get some movies too." Kento said.

" Great ideal." Rowen said.

" Mia, do you want to lay down in my room?" I asked her.

" Yes." She said I took her into the back and led her into my room. 

" If, you fall asleep then I'll bring you home in the morning." I told her, she nodded. I kissed her on the head and then I was about to leave the room.

" Ryo, could I use a shirt?" She asked me.

" Sure." I said going through my dresser.

" Thank you." She said as I gave her a T-shirt and then leaving the room.

The guys left around ten to go home, they had to feed White Blaze. I went to my room so I could get something to sleep in and a blanket for the couch; also I wanted to cheek on Mia.

I saw her fast asleep on my bed; I saw dry tears on her check. It hurt so much to see her like that. I wish I could hold her and tell her that I care for her more then anything and would do anything for her. 

I sighed and left the room after getting what I came in there for. I went over to the couch a laid down, soon darkness came over as I feel asleep and I started to think of Mia and I getting together.

I woke up early hearing someone in the kitchen I went in and saw Mia getting a pot.

" I wanted to cook you breakfast." She told me with her head down.

" That's okay, I don't have anything really for you to cook with." I told her with a smile.

" Oh, I am sorry." She said hanging her head low; I knew that she still felt so bad.

" It's okay really, it doesn't matter. I am going to take you out for breakfast." I told her taking her hand a leading her out of the kitchen.

" That's okay, you don't have too." Mia said to me.

" No I want to, I know, I'll take you out for the whole day." I said

" You can't I mean I am sure that you had plans for today." She protested.

" Only shopping for things for the apartment. And I know how you love that, so maybe we can have some fun and then go shopping." I told her.

" Okay I guess. I don't have anything to do." She said slowly.

" Great, why don't you go and take a shower and get changed. I'll take on after you." I said shooing her off into the bathroom.

Well today was going to be a great day. I was going to be with her all day with thinking about the two of them together.

We walked down stairs to my car laughing and telling jokes. I was having so much fun. That was until we got to the mall.

" Mia, I am gonna call the guys and tell them where we are, we can see a movie tonight and with them if you want." I told her.

" Sure, I'll be over there, looking at clothing." She said as she walked away.

***Mia's POV***

I looked at a dark blue dress, the color reminded me how I was feeling inside, and I felt blue, so down. How could Bobby do that to me? I thought that he cared for me. I thought that maybe he was the one. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Ryo, how's this?" I asked turning around, but I didn't see Ryo.

" So, are you going with him now? First I thought it would have been the blue hair one, but we skipped him and went for the black hair boy." Bobby said to me.

" Leave me alone!" I said trying to walk away, but they grabbed me arm.

" Calm down love, or you will be sorry for ever opening that mouth of yours." He said.

" Go to hell!" I cried stumping on his foot and then running away from him, I knew where Ryo was, I was gonna have to go to him.

" I will get you and him, I will get one of you either way" Bobby called to me.

" Ryo!" I cried when I saw him and jumped into his arms.

" What's wrong?" He asked me.

" Bobby, he said that he would kill me and you!" I cried.

" He won't touch me nor will he lay a finger on you. I will not allow it." He said.

" I am scared." I said before passing out.

***Ryo's POV***

I felt her go limp in my arms. I could feel her breath on my neck as I lifted her up, I decided not to get help that she was just upset and from everything it was to much, I wish that I could help her.

" It's okay Mia, I won't let anything happen to you." I promised as I lifted her up and walked towards the exit. I saw Bobby talking to some of his friends, but I didn't do a thing, I need to get Mia home. 

I took her back to my apartment and back into my room. I placed her under some covers and kissed her on the head.

Two hours later while I was watching TV she came out and sat down next to me.

" How do you feel?" I asked, my heart ached as I looked at her eyes; I could see sorrow and fear. I couldn't let anyone harm her.

" What am I going to do? I can't call the police; he has connections with them. His father is the best lawyer in Japan and he hasn't lost a case yet. And he has been on the job for 40 years. They believe that Bobby is a saint. I don't even have proof and he can't go to jail for cheating on me." Mia said as she looked over at me.

" Maybe this case will win." I said.

" No it won't. I have no way to know if he ever did love me!" She cried as she begun to rock back and forth.

" Mi, I heard him say that he was just using you, he just wanted to sleep with you. I didn't want to tell you at first, because I didn't want you to hate me, and I thought that maybe he would see you for who you are." I told her, finally I told her.

" Why didn't you tell me?! This would never be happening if you had told me!" She cried as she got up and took her coat.

" Mia, I am sorry, I didn't want this to happen. I never knew that he would go this far." I said as I tried to stop her from leaving she gave me one look and then she was gone.

I sat down as leaned against the door. I ruined all of my chances of ever having my dream come true. I should have told her sooner. This would never have happened if I did. This is my entire fault if I had just said something. Now she was on the streets where he could find her. 

***Mia's POV***

I can't believe that he didn't tell me! I trusted him! He always protects me and when I need it most he lets me down. If I had known I wouldn't have been in this mess, he would never have called me a slut at the pizzeria. Or been made fun of that night or seeing him with that girl or him promising to kill Ryo and me. All he had to do was tell me.

" Hiya girly." I heard someone say, I knew that voice it was him.

" What do you want?" I hissed. 

" You know what I want, it's what I've been wanting. The reason why I stayed with your nagging." He said coolly.

" Well you ain't getting it so just leave." I told him as I tried to walk faster.

" You know I always get what I want." Bobby said as his friends came out of the alley and got in front of me as they laughed.

" Just leave me alone!" I cried in fear as the closed in on me.

" Why should I? Don't I get something for putting up with you all of this time?" He asked.

" Maybe you shouldn't have done it, cause I was never told that I had to do something with you." I said trying not to get too scared.

" Bobby?" A voice came.

" Mother, hi!" He said turning around. I sighed maybe I will be able to get away. Though I am way to fall from the mansion, I should try to get to Ryo's house again.

" Mia, how are you?" She asked coming closer to me.

" Never been better, I am sorry but I must be going, I am sure your son wants to help you." I said as I ran down the street as fast I could.

" Mia wait!" I heard him yell. I could feel him go faster and catching up to me. 

"Go away!" I cried again.

" I said wait!" He yelled pushing me, I feel down on the cement. I cut my leg and arm as is skidded a little.

" Damn." I whispered.

" I told you to wait and look what you had to make me do." Bobby said as he picked me up by my hair.

" Let me go." I cried.

" Nope." He said.

" LET ME GO!" I screamed as I kicked him below the belt and started to run again.

" Damn bitch!" I heard him yell as he tried again to catch up to me again. I couldn't let him catch me. I could see the apartment complex, only a little farther to go.

" GO AWAY!" I cried as I took my agenda book that I had in my purse and through it at him.

" Damn it! Get over here!" He cried.

" No!" I snapped I entered the complex, he was right behind me, could I get there before bobby could get me?

" Listen Mia, I just want to have some fun, it will only take ten minutes in less I have lots of fun then who know how long that will be!" Bobby said.

" Never!" I hissed, I was getting tired, how was I going to get there in time? Wait! I saw him come out the door and walk to his car.

" Slow down!" Bobby yelled.

" RYO!" I cried as I pick up my paced.

" Mi?" He asked as he started to walk over to me.

" Get back here!" Bobby cried.

" Ryo, please help me." I said as I finally go to him and got behind him.

" Go away Bobby or I will call the police." I heard Ryo say.

" What makes you so big?" Bobby asked as he stopped in front of us.

" Nothing, but leave her alone!" Ryo cried.

" I will after I get what I want, even if I have to kill you to get her." Bobby said.

" Go away!" I cried again.

" How many times are you going to say that? I am not going to listen to the likes of you!" He snapped.

" Just go away." Ryo said calmly as he and I started to back away.

" Fine, I'll back away tonight, but I will get her tomorrow." Bobby said as he backed away.

***Ryo's POV***

I couldn't believe that Bobby did that. How far is he going to go? 

" Are you leaving again?" I heard Mia ask as I cleaned her cuts.

" What do you mean?" I asked her.

" Everything is packed up again, where are you going?" She asked me. 

" I only stayed near by incase you needed me, but I know that you don't so I decided that I should leave." I told her.

" I do need you! You can't leave!" She cried.

" I have too." I said, I wasn't going to stay just to see her be happy. I want her to be happy, but that would make me sad for the rest of my life.

" Please don't go." She said.

" I told you that I have to." I said again. Her eyes had tears in them, maybe I should stay, no that would be giving in! I can't I have to move on.

" I need you here! Please, please don't leave me!" She cried.

" Mia, I am sorry I have too. I'll call the guys so they can pick you up." I told her as I got up and went into the kitchen.

" Ryo please." Mia asked.

" Mia, can we just not talk about it?" I asked.

" At least tell me when your are leaving." She asked.

" Tomorrow morning, I was on my way to get a plane ticket. I am leaving Japan. I am moving to America where I have some distant relatives." I told her, I am starting to feel bad.

"Ryo…I…" She started.

" Mia, I can't stay here to let my heart be step on everyday!" I snapped as I turn to get the phone, but stopped when I heard her start to cry.

" Please." She said as she dropped to the ground and started to cry.

" Mia." I said as I sat down next to her.

" I don't want you to go! I need you here with me." She cried as I held her.

" Mia, I have to go, I know it might seem that I am running away, but I have no chose." I told her.

" Please…" She trailed off as our lips met. I pulled away as soon as I could; I don't want to take advantage.

" Mia, I can't." I said standing up I called the guys and told them to pick her up and then walked into my room locking the door. 

I can't tell her that I do care! I love her, but she's just up set about this Bobby thing. I can't just support it and then have my heart broken. Maybe I should have told her something more then I can't, I should have explained a little, and not just get up and walking away. I am such an idiot!

***Mia's POV***

What happened? I kissed him and it felt so good, I was in haven and then he backs away hurting me. I don't want him to go I need him here with me. I got up when I heard the guys come to the door, they looked me over and we went home.

" Mia, are you alright?" Sage asked.

" No, Ryo is moving again." I told them, they didn't look shock, I guess that they knew.

" Mia he just needs some time alone, nothing is wrong with that." Rowen said.

I didn't want to hear them anymore so I let my self go to sleep I am planning to get up early so I can talk to Ryo one more time before he goes.

I woke up at midnight from the phone going off. I answered it and I got Bobby who made dirty comments about me, I slammed it down. It rung again and I let my answer machine take it.

" Mia! Pike up the phone! I am not going to leave you alone until I get what I want! Pick it up now!" Bobby yelled.

I started to cry, Ryo was going to leave and I am going to be staked by Bobby for the rest of my life.

O picked up the phone and dialed Ryo's number; it took three rings until he picked it up.

" Hello?" He asked, it sounded though he had been crying.

" Ryo." I said as I started to cry again.

" Mia? I…I have to go." He said.

" Wait! If you don't want to stay here with me, then I want to run away with you." I said.

" What?" He asked me confused.

" I want to stay with you, if you go to America, I want to go with you. I know some English so I'll be okay." I told him.

" Mia, that's not a good ideal." He begun.

" Well it is to me! I…I love you! And I don't want to live with out you, cause I don't think that I can." I said.

" Mia, I love you too." He said. 

" Then why, why did you leave when you kissed me?" I asked him.

" I was scared, I didn't want to take advantage of you, please forgive me." He said.

" I…I forgive you it just hurt." I told him.

" Do you still want to run away with me?" Ryo asked.

" Yes, I do." I said.

" Well I am gonna have to cancel the plane for tomorrow and we can go in two days." He said.

" Thank you." I told him. 

We said our 'I love you' s and our goodnights, then hung up. I rolled over and went to bed.

" Mia pick up the fucking phone! Bitch pick it up now damn it! If you don't I swear that I will come over there and cut your damn throat!" Bobby said to the answer machine.

" Mia?" I heard Rowen ask as he came into my room.

" He won't leave me alone! I woke up to him calling me; he called all last night! I just want him to leave me alone!" I cried as Rowen hugged me.

" We're going to say goodbye to Ryo, are you coming?" Rowen asked.

" Ryo isn't moving yet…" I said trailing off.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

"I told him that I want to go with him, so he promised to wait for me to go with him." I said.

" You're leaving?" Sage asked coming into the room.

" Yeah, in two days, Ryo should be here soon to help me pack." I said.

" When were you going to tell us?" Cye asked.

" I talked to him late last night, he promised to take me with him." I said, as the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it." Sage said leaving.

" I am sorry." I said.

" It's alright, we'll take good care of this place while your gone. Don't worry about a thing. We'll get a lock on your door so no one goes it to it. And visit you." Cye promised as Ryo came into the room.

" Hi!" I cried as I hugged him and gave him a small kiss.

" I take it you told them." Ryo said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around me.

" Yeah, so let's get packing!" I said getting some boxes.

***Ryo's POV***

I can't believe that my dream is coming true! After waiting and waiting and her finally saying the three little words that meant so much to me!

We had her all packed up by the end of the next day. I can't believe that we're leaving to go to America.

" Ryo are you ready?" Mia asked me coming into the living room in her night clothing.

" Huh?" I asked confused.

" Are you ready to go to bed, silly." She said again sitting down next to me.

" Oh, yeah, I am. All of my things are here and ready for the movers, why aren't you bringing everything?" I asked.

" Well I am not going to pack everything cause the guys need it, I just need my computer and some other small things. I want to start off new." She said leaning on me.

" That's a good idea." I said kissing her head and then picking her up.

" What are you doing?" She asked me.

" Your gonna have to do a lot of walking tomorrow, so you shouldn't be on your feet right now." I said taking her to her room, which we were sharing for the night.

" Ryo, thank you." Mia said as she got closer to me in bed.

" For what?" I asked as I snuggled closer to her, I leaned my head on her head, I could smell her shampoo.

" Everything." She said as she fell asleep.

" Night." I whispered to her and then went to sleep.

***Three years later, Mia's POV***

I sat on my bed holding my one-year-old baby and watching TV. It was the five' o clock news.

" Today in Japan a famous rapier is caught! He finds a girl woos them over and then goes for the kill, he killed his last two victims. He left a letter at each crime scene. It finally spelled out M-I-A_K-O-J-I. More after this!" The lady on TV said, but before going to commercial, it should a picture of Bobby.

" What?" I asked out loud, my baby started to giggle as she tried to grab my hair.

" Mi?" I heard my husband ask as he came into our bedroom after work.

" RYO!' I cried walking over to him I leaned my head on his shoulder, making sure that I wasn't crushing the baby.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" Bobby, he was that rapist on TV! And those letters spelled out MY name!" I cried.

" Don't worry, here give me Lillian, I'll put her down for her nap and then we can talk." Ryo told me as he left with the baby. I started to pace back and forth.

" Ryo, I have to tell them about what happened." I said when Ryo came back.

" Okay I have time off soon, we can use it and go to Japan and tell them the whole story." He told me.

Ryo, Lillian, and I went to Japan. We went to my mansion where the others were.

" Ryo, Mia!" Rowen cried when he saw us.

" Hey, don't forget Lillian." I said showing him the baby.

" How could I forget her? The others aren't home, we made a room for Lillian like you asked and got your room cleaned, you know new sheets, towels, things like that." He said.

" Thank you. Will you be able to watch her? I am going to be busy in court." I asked.

" Sure, Mia." He said as we went upstairs.

Two days later I found my self on the stand at court. 

" YOU!" Bobby yelled pointing at me.

" Yes, me." I said in a whisper.

" This is all because of you!" He yelled.

" Please calm your son down or he must leave." The judge said.

" Yes sir." Bobby's father said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

" You may ask her questions." The judge said pointing to Bobby's father.

" Do you know my son, Miss. Koji? Oh I am sorry you're married now. Ms. Sanada right?" He asked.

" Yes, I know your son, and yes I am married." I said.

" How do you know my son?" He asked.

" I dated him for three months." I answered.

" That's right, but why are you here today?" He asked.

" Because I am coming forward about the real reason why we broke up. He used me; he just wanted to sleep with me. When I said no, he said he always gets his way and that he was going to kill me and my now husband." I responded.

" Why didn't you say that sooner?" He asked.

" Because I am not a idiot, it took all of this for them to finally arrest him. I decided that I should leave and that he would stop." I told him.

" Very smart, but it didn't work." Bobby's father said.

" I WILL KILL YOU!" Bobby yelled standing up.

" Officers take him away, I think that is enough for today." The judge said.

I went back to the mansion still in tears. I come back and it doesn't stop! How much longer until he goes away?

" Mia, we should go home." Ryo said as we got out of the car.

" Your right." I said giving him a small smile, as he hugged me. I started to cry. 

" Mi, I promised this will get better, you have me and Lillian. You have nothing to worry about." He promised me.

" I hope so, oh Ryo I love you!" I cried wrapping my arms around his neck.

" Mi, you know that I love you too. Let's go home." Ryo said kissing my head. He brushed my tears away and then we walked into the house.

Two months later, I was sitting on my bed cuddling with my husband. It was our third anniversary. I sat up as I heard the phone ring.

" Hello?" I said in a cold voice, I was having so much fun with Ryo.

" Hi, Ms. Sanada?" She asked.

" Yes, how can I help you?" I asked her.

" Yes, I was working on the case against Bobby." She started.

" Look, I was there and I am not going back." I told her.

" The case is over. I wanted to tell you, because you are a victim that he is in jail. I know that this was hard on you, because he blames you, and your name was spelled out through it. He'll be in jail for 40 to 50 years." She said.

" Thank you so much!" I said before saying good bye.

" Who was that?" Ryo asked me.

" Someone who was working on that case against Bobby." I said.

" Oh?" He questioned me.

" Yeah, and he's in jail! I am so happy!" I cried jumping onto Ryo.

" Well that's good." He said with a sly smile, right before he kissed me. 

We were about to go farther when…Lillian began to cry.

" Your turn." I said with a smile.

" Right, I'll be right back." He promised me with a kiss, before leaving.

***Ryo's POV***

I walked down the hall to my daughter's room; I saw my white tiger come out of the room with Lillian. He had her shirt in his mouth; he put her at my feet.

" Thanks Blaze." I said taking my daughter. Good thing that two years ago we brought the tiger here. There wasn't any room in the apartment for him so when we moved into the house he brought him.

After ten minutes, I got Lillian to go sleep. I walked back into my room to see Mia fast asleep. I smiled at her, she must have been so happy about this thing with Bobby ending. She would be so stress at night; she would walk around at two in the morning saying that he might come to get her.

At least she was sound asleep, and relax, maybe this will also be better for me. The fact that she's relaxed that is. Better up our love life, mostly she refuses it, cause she said that he might come in. 

That's one reason why we brought White Blaze here, to help her feel safe. Of course I love her no matter what.

I walked over to her and laid down next to her, as if she was on cue, she snuggled closer to me, I feel asleep breathing in her shampoo.

FINALLY! The end! YES!! Okay this took me months to do! Now I have only one more huge project that I am working on! That will take a couple of months, hopefully not though. Please review!


End file.
